


The Oblivion

by YuukiAckermann



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eventual Smut?, Kinda a bit related to the canon era, M/M, Maybe not explicit idk yet, Modern AU, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuukiAckermann/pseuds/YuukiAckermann
Summary: Eren has always been curious with what lies beyond the walls. Everyone had been saying the same thing; it's dangerous and unsafe with human-killing creature roaming freely, but Eren had always thought otherwise.Will his impression remains the same when he encountered an injured shape-shifting creature (he supposed from the stories he'd been told) outside the safety of the walls?





	1. The City within The Walls

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SNK fic and my first ever story posted in AO3.
> 
> English is not my 1st language so I'm going to apologise in advance for any grammatical errors in the story.

  
It was when Eren Jeager was a 12 year old he did first explicitly mentioned about his curiosity of what lies beyond the walls humanity resided.

 

“We all know that it is dangerous outside those walls, right Eren? What else are you curious about, dear?” His mother, Carla Jeager asked her son while doing the dishes with the help of Mikasa, Eren's adoptive sister. They just had their dinner when the young boy voiced out his curiosity.

 

Dinner was always them three. Eren's father, Grisha Jeager, being the personal doctor to a high profile politician family rarely joins the dinner. He would be home a bit late after dinner, but he's not complaining, not when the pay was worth it. Plus, they got to live in a big house provided by the government as a token of gratitude for Grisha's long service with the Government of Sina.

 

All in all, they are a financially blessed family, and there's love too. It's a perfect family anyone could have ever asked for.

 

“Yeah, it's dangerous, I know, but what exactly are they? How do they look like??” Eren asked innocently while playing with his uneaten vegetable. Mikasa who is no older than Eren, walked towards him and picked up his plate, ignoring Eren's pout when his plate was taken away.

 

“Eren, everyone knows there are man-eating monsters out there. What else do you want to know? _Need_ to know?” Mikasa said as she handed the dirty plates to her mother. Carla thanked her before glancing towards her son. “You hear that, Eren? Listen to your sister, will you now?”

 

“But Armin said that there's a lot of nice places out there!” Eren tried again. “I'm sure Armin wouldn't think of going outside now. Armin's a reasonable boy.” Carla said while scrubbing the dirty plates.

“But grandma always tells me stories about the villages outside the walls. How they can go hunting in the woods, play in the river..” Eren tried again.

 

Carla stopped washing the plates before turning around to look at her son with a frown before it ceased to become a soft sigh. She finished her cleaning before taking a seat next to Eren.

 

“Eren, there are some things that we can't have. We can't get everything we want. Like myself, I prefer not seeing what's outside those walls, regardless whether they are interesting or not as long as I can live happily and peacefully with my family here. Are you not happy living with Mikasa, dad..and me?”

 

“No, I am happy! It's just that-”

 

“They promised these will all be over soon. They'll open the doors once there are no more threats from the outside. You'll be able to roam outside the walls before you know it.” Carla ruffled Eren's brown locks before pinching his cheeks. Eren pouted again before sighing. “Yeah, yeah. They're doing a good job eliminating the threats, like what dad always says, right?”

 

“Yes, you are right. Until then, promise me you won't think of going outside.” Carla said almost pleadingly as she looked directly into Eren's bluish green eyes, leaving Eren no room nor chance to say otherwise.

 

“I promise.”

 

“Eren?” Carla called when the boy was about to leave the dining room. Eren hummed in acknowledgement before she continued. “Whatever your grandma told you are only stories. She told me the same thing when I was little.”  


 

Eren was 19 when his mother passed away due to an unknown illness.

 

Eren, Mikasa and Grisha were all devastated by the loss, Eren was affected the most. He wouldn't go out of his room to eat, go to college, even having to result in Mikasa literally dragging him out of his room.

 

“Eren. That's enough. I know you are sad. So am I and so is our dad. But we can't keep up like this. It has been 2 months. Mom wouldn't like this.” Mikasa said as she put a tray of food on Eren's bedside drawer.

 

“Mom wouldn't know.” Eren replied shortly. Mikasa sighed, but replied firmly, “How would you know?” All she got was a silent treatment. After a few moments of silence, she saw Eren's hand phone flashes, indicating that a text message was received.

 

The black haired girl took Eren's phone and saw that he got a new text from Armin. She handed it to Eren, who was staring it blankly.

“Aren't you going to at least reply to him? He deserves to know how you're doing. He keeps on nagging to me that he wanted the cheerful you back.” Eren gave her a weak smile and Mikasa took notice of it.

 

“Do you need anything else? A hug?” Mikasa asked teasingly, earning a playful shoved her extended arms. “You little shit. You know I'm not a kid anymore.” He faked hurt. “Don't be stubborn and just hug me, fucker.” Mikasa chuckled when Eren returned her hug. She patted her brother's back before she felt the latter tightened his hug.

 

“Now eat. I'll come and pick the tray up in an hour.” Mikasa was the first one to push Eren away and ruffled his hair. The tanned male rolled his eyes, but his smile was a giveaway that he's anything but annoyed.

 

Mikasa's eyes were different from Carla; Eren noted. Carla's eyes were honey coloured, soft and warm, full of motherly love while Mikasa's are steel blue, sometimes can be seen as greyish too, sharp as an eagle, but one thing that both had in common was the compassion they had for him.

 

After Carla died, Mikasa automatically took the role as the mother, from house chores, cooking, etcetera. Nothing can replace his mother, but Mikasa was there when he felt like he needed a mother's affection.

 

Eren unlocked his hand phone screen before opening the unread message from Armin when Mikasa left his room.

  
  
**From: Armin**  
**You were absent for two days straight. I guess Mikasa failed to drag you out from your room :)**  
**How are you?**

Eren smiled before typing a quick reply.

 

 **To: Armin**  
**Feeling better. How r u?**  
  
  
  
The reply from Armin was quick. Almost too quick considering the length.

  
  
**From: Armin**  
**That's great! Actually, I have a place to bring you to. I managed to get an access to the top of the wall. So.. If you're feeling alright, do you want to go stargazing on the wall with me tonight?**

  
  
Well, that's strange. It is known that the wall itself is a restricted area.. How on earth did Armin get the access? Knowing his blonde friend, the latter wouldn't do it illegally.

 

That aside, stargazing does sound good right now, Eren thought to himself. He quickly asked for a time and location and Armin replied immediately after.

 

“9. The west gate.”

 

  
  
  
  
Eren waited for Armin in his black sedan, while fidgeting. He's excited to go on top of the wall, but most of all, he's curious as how are they going to get themselves up there. Eren had to lie to Mikasa saying that he's going to Armin's house to borrow his book or else he'd doubt that Mikasa will allow him to go out tonight.

 

“Eren!” The said boy turned his head towards the familiar voice before he was greeted by his shorter friend who was jogging towards his car. His blond hair was bouncing along with his steps. Eren rolled up his car window and turn off his engine before stepping out.

 

Eren felt he was crushed in a hug with a pair of frail arms before he could even lock his car. The brunet was about to return the hug, but it was quickly released, almost as quick as it started; probably Armin's too excited, Eren noted. “Sorry I'm late! My mom wouldn't stop bombarding me with questions.”

 

“No worries. I had problems convincing Mikasa as well. So, uhh..” Eren couldn't finish his sentence when the blue eyed boy interjected. “Right! Let's not waste any more time than we need.” Eren quickly locked his car. Eren was confused when Armin shoved a bag in his face. “There's a guard uniform in there.” The blonde simply said while removing his brown jacket.

  
Armin was clad in the guard’s uniform.

 

“W-where did you get these?!” Eren asked, but Armin just pushed him towards a corner and turned around. “It is so unlike you to question about it. Now get changing.”

 

Eren was stunned. Sure, he's rebellious and are always up for some adventure, but this; they could end up in jail if they were to get caught. And Armin; he's the timid, _law-abiding_ citizen. How did he end up with this idea??

 

“Get changing, Eren! We don't have all night!” Armin urged which Eren didn't question his friend anymore and changed into the uniform. It's a bit too tight, but he doesn't give a damn. He put on the helmet and walked past his friend. Armin quickly caught up to him and they walked side by side.

 

“So, what's the plan, genius?” Eren asked as they were walking nearer towards the wall. “I'll show you some magic.” Armin said cheerfully, as if they aren't about to trespass a restricted area.  
  
  
Eren prayed that whatever magic that Armin has up his sleeves aren’t going to include some action with them running from the guards when the safety alarm went off.

 

Eren likes adventure. But definitely not when there’s a risk that they might get thrown in jail.

 

“Now, act natural. Don’t look suspicious. There’s a lot of security camera installed in this area.” Armin warned as they approached the gate. Eren tried his best to act natural, according to Armin and was silently grateful that they are wearing the guard's helmet to hide their face.

 

Eren watched in silence as his friend took off the visor and placed his eyes the same level with the retina scan. He was dumbfounded when the scanner beeped once and the door opened, instead of the security alarm making loud noises. “H-how..?” Eren asked, looking at the door and Armin and back at the door.

 

“I’ll talk to you about it later once we’re inside.” The blond said cheerfully before going through the door, not forgetting to remind Eren to shut the door. They took the elevator to the top of the wall before settling down in a corner with no CCTV, Armin proceeds to sit on the floor and patting the floor next to him. The brunet rolled his eyes before sitting down next to his friend.

 

Eren was stunned once he was up on the wall. He could clearly see everything beyond the walls; what he was curious about. There was nothing but a straight road down the horizon, with abandoned houses of what used to be a small village at the sides. _‘There’s really nothing out there, huh?’_ The brunet thought to himself.

 

“You have a of explaining to do, Armin.” Eren said. Armin giggled before taking off his visor and gloves and took out a contact lens from his right eye. It’s blue. “I’m wearing this. On both eyes if you’re wondering. This will conceal my retina and the scanner will only scan this baby.” Armin explained before putting back the contact lens into his eye.

 

“Where did you get that? I’m sure it’s not something that you can get in a normal shop.” Eren asked and waited for Armin to spill the beans. “I got them from my cousin. She’s a scientist.” Armin replied shortly before staring into the dark sky.

“You have to admit, it’s a nice view, right?” Armin asked. Eren side glanced his friend before staring the stars in the sky. He knew his blonde friend would end the conversation regarding the contact lenses so he decided not to push it either.

 

“Yes. It’s very calming.”

 

Eren startled when he heard a loud noise of the gate being opened. “It’s the Military doing their routine night surveys.” Armin said and peeked through the edge, his eyes were glimmering with excitement. The brunet joined his friend, and Eren stared them in awe.

 

The Military spread out in smaller teams, some were on the tanks; surveying main roads, some on motorcycles and some on hoverskate to access smaller road and abandoned villages. “I’m going to get myself enlisted in the Military next year.” Eren suddenly said.

 

The blond head turned his head almost immediately. “Whoa, seriously?? Where did that come from? I thought you have promised your mom not to go outside?” Armin asked. Eren crossed his arms before sighing. He stared the starry sky before closing his eyes. Sure, he’d promised his mom not to go outside unless it’s safe, but if it is the only thing that could keep his mind occupied from thinking about his mother.. then why not?

 

But he will also feel guilty for breaking that promise.

 

“They assured that the threat are lessening, am I right? I’m sure by next year the threat will reduce even more significantly. Seeing how intensively they are conducting their nightly surveys..” Eren said before opening his eyes and took a deep breath. _‘Am I thinking right??’_

 

Armin was rambling to him about how he is thinking with his knees, but he was excited that Eren will be able to go and explore the outside world when Eren’s grey eyes caught a sight of a flickering light from one of the abandoned houses, far from the walls and the Military troop.

 

Just when Eren was about to tell it to his friend, the light disappeared as fast as when it was there. _‘Did I see it right??’_

 

“Hey, what are you looking for?” Armin squeezed his shoulder as he tried to look at the same direction Eren was looking. The latter didn’t realised that he was looking for that particular house a little bit too seriously. “It was nothing.” He knew he was certain that he saw the light, but in that split second it disappeared before he could even make out from which house it emitted.

 

“All these houses are already evacuated, am I right?” Eren asked his blonde friend. “Yes. The government had declared the area outside the walls to be a black zone. All these small villages had been evacuated ever since. They had made sure no one is left outside.” Armin explained to him. “I thought you already knew? Considering your dad works with the government and all.” Armin asked.

 

“Just wanted to make sure.” Eren replied and Armin just shrugged it off before continuing his stargazing session. Eren took one last glance towards the abandoned houses before looking up in the sky, admiring the twinkling stars above his head.

 

_‘I’m going to find that house. There must be something there.’_

 

 


	2. The First Expedition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's finally step his feet outside the walls.

  
Levi ran as fast as he could.

 

He ignored the surging pain in his thigh and made his way towards his safe house. He slowed down when he no longer hears the roaring of the motorcycle chasing him. He took a final turn at an alley, but he immediately stopped when he saw tall, lanky man in a Military suit standing in front of his safehouse while looking around the abandoned neighbourhood, seeming unfazed by the sounds of the screeching tyres not very far from them.

 

He could easily kill him if tonight was one of their ambush missions, but no, tonight he was on his nightly guarding duty with Ymir when he accidentally got caught by the Military. And he wasn’t supposed to create a commotion, but he did and now he decided that he won’t create another one.

 

He silently cursed under his breath when the person did not make any move and just stand there. He could just run to the next empty house, but it will be too risky to try his luck at the locked door with his injured thigh.

 

Levi tried to crouch behind the steel dumpster when his thigh stung so badly from the gunshot, resulting his legs to quiver. He lost his balance and hit the dumpster.

 

“Who’s there??” The man in the suit asked.

 

 _‘Shit.’_ Levi cursed under his breath when he heard the armoured man quickly made his way towards him. Levi took out his knife and held it tightly, planning to attack his legs since Levi was on the ground.

 

“No, don’t worry, it’s nothing.” The man spoke, Levi assumed, to his squad through the earpiece. Levi held in his breath when he heard the man stopped right behind the dumpster. He could clearly hear the sound of the hoverskate, although normally, the sound wouldn’t be that audible at all.

 

“I know you’re hiding there. Show yourself. I’m not here to kill you.”

 

 _‘Does he have any idea who’s he talking to??’_ Levi thought to himself. _‘What an idiot.’_

 

Suddenly, he heard the dumpster being thrown to the side, making the stranger now standing right in front of him with a laser gun pointed directly at his face.

   
  
  


_8 hours prior_

 

“Eren, we’re conducting an expedition outside today.”

 

Eren turned to look at Reiner, his superior who took a seat in front of him on the canteen bench. Reiner Braun, Eren’s immediate superior, a tall, muscular man who looks fierce, but to those who know him personally, he’s anything but mean to his subordinates. He’s strict when he has to, but even so, he is a laid back friend when they are off duty.

 

“Really?” Eren asked Reiner before the latter gave him a firm nod. “Yeah. They’ll make an official announcement later.” Eren raised a brow and chuckled. “You’re not supposed to tell me before they make it official, am I right? Have you told Armin as well??”

 

The brunet appreciates that Reiner likes to tell him and Armin everything that the top people had discussed; whether it is relevant to him or not, but sometimes he wished that the elder doesn’t run his mouth around too carelessly.

 

Reiner once accidentally (most likely, purposely) told them the strategy for their mission, to which Eren didn’t really paid attention since he knew it was supposed to be confidential before it is made public to them. That had resulted in trouble for both of them; Reiner being threatened by Commander Nile to be removed from his position as the captain and Eren, he had a lot if trouble convincing them that he didn't quite catch the details.

 

Luckily, his forever savoir a.k.a. the genius Armin managed to smooth their way out from being dragged to the never ending interrogation any longer.

 

How did Armin get into the Military as well?

 

At first he was against the idea of Eren enlisting, but when Eren was in front of his house and was about to say his goodbye, instead of coming out alone, he was with his backpack saying that he’s going as well.

 

To say that Eren was dumbfounded was an understatement.

 

“How dare you decided to explore the outside by yourself?? After all, I’m the one who triggers your curiosity.” Armin said saucily.

 

Mikasa, however, failed to follow Armin's footsteps as Grisha didn’t allow his daughter to get herself enlisted. How she reacted was beyond discussion.

 

“Sorry, maybe I’m too excited because this will be your first time going out as a part of the expedition team. And don’t worry. You’re the first one to know.” Reiner chuckled. “Where is he, by the way? It’s rare to see him away from you.” The captain asked playfully.

 

This is another problem. Since both Eren and Armin are inseparable, the whole recruit thought that they were a thing. Eren thought that it was fun that people are misinterpreting their friendship with something else, so he didn’t bother correcting them.

 

Actually, Eren stayed glued to Armin was due to the latter constantly getting hit on when they were a trainee because everyone thought that his blonde friend was a girl. He felt the need to protect his friend, but however, it seemed that the whole trainee got them wrong.

 

“He went somewhere with Annie. Probably practicing close combat.” The teal eyed male replied before continuing to finish his lunch. “Are you sure they aren’t doing something else?”

 

“I’m sure Annie wouldn’t let Armin slack off even for a second. So yeah, I don’t think they are doing something else other than training.” Eren replied while munching his food. “Are you playing dumb or are you really are dumb, my boy?” The elder asked with a smirk. This had Eren halted his eating session.

 

“Huh? What do you mean?” The 22-year-old asked, genuinely clueless.  
  


“Seriously, Eren? Everyone saw how close those two are. Some even thought that Armin is cheating behind your back!” Reiner exclaimed, but his tone had gone down to whispering towards the end because Eren was bulging his eyes so hard to make Reiner stop talking so loud.

 

“I thought your assistant likes Annie??” Eren asked.

 

“What?? You mean Bertholdt??”

 

Before Eren could nod, the bell signalling the lunchtime is over rang. Immediately after the bell, there was an announcement telling all recruits to gather in their assembly hall. Eren cursed when he looked at the amount of food on his plate. _‘I still have half of it. Damn.’_ He ended up chucking the remaining into his mouth, earning a (playfully) disgusted look from his superior.

 

“We’ll talk about this again some other time, alright?” Eren said with his mouthful of food before earning a slap behind his head. “Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

   
  
  


The meeting went well and Eren was so pumped up. So does his friend. Armin.

 

“Eren, even your face shows your excitement. Hide it a bit will you, or the veterans gonna think that you’ll take this lightly.” His one year older teammate, Sasha, shook her head lightly with a smirk.

 

Eren, along with his teammates; Reiner the captain with Bertholdt as his assistant, Sasha, Eren’s one year older senior, Armin and Annie were in their locker room, getting ready for tonight’s expedition.  
  


“I won’t take this lightly.” Eren reassured. “We know that. But the veterans won’t.” She said while strapping the last guard on her left arm before staring both Eren and Armin, and finally to Annie. “This will be your first time going outside, am I right?”

 

“Yeah, we-” Armin was immediately cut off by Sasha, who was both of his shoulders tightly.

 

“Listen here. I know you guys roughly know what’s outside, but I’m reminding you three again; don’t ever be fooled by the tranquillity of the night. That’s when they usually attack.” Armin gulped and Eren can’t help but to stifle his laugh.

 

“They’re fucking shape shifters so don’t slack off.” The tall girl ended her teasing with a satisfied smile when she saw Armin was sweating.

 

“Cut the newbies some slacks, Sasha. You were the same as them a year ago.” Reiner laughed, earning a glare from the auburn haired girl. “Why’d you do that for?? You didn’t stop Bertholdt when he did that to me!” Sasha exclaimed, obviously unhappy. Annie, who was silent the whole time, stood up before putting on her headgear. Reiner and Sasha immediately shut up while the rest of the squad stared the blonde lady in silence.

 

“I’m guessing that’s all, am I right?” Annie finally spoke, her voice seemed distant and uninterested. It’s not that she’s rude or anything, it’s just her way of talking. Of course, Eren and Armin had already gotten used to it.

 

“Now, now. Let’s go to the meeting place. It’ll look bad if we’re the last to arrive.” The tall assistant, Bertholdt said. He gave everyone one final look before earning a firm nod from his squad.

 

Eren puts his earpiece in place before putting on his headgear before exiting the locker room with his teammates.

   
  
  


They arrived just in time when Commander Nile was giving them a final word of encouragement.

 

“I hope there won’t be any unwanted incidents tonight. Remember, our aim is to extend our survey area in the Eastern part of the abandoned Trost district. Avoid anything that will lead to fatality.” Nile paused before placing his hands behind his back.

 

“However, if you came across any of them, do not hesitate to finish them off.” The commander ended his speech before a loud rumbling of the huge gate being opened can be heard. Eren looked up at the starless night sky before taking a deep breath.

 

His squad was on the far right side of the formation, and since they will be on the hoverskate, they will be the first one to go out, followed by the motorcycle team.

 

 _‘We’re moving.’_ Eren thought to himself as he followed his squad closely, staring up as the huge gate as he passed them by. “We’re outside.” Eren whispered, but it didn’t go unnoticed by his squad since they are connected through the small device in their ears.

 

“Don’t mess up, kids. Just call us if anything happens.” Reiner reminded them through the earpiece. “Understood.” Annie said before, all of them separately took their planned routes. Eren immediately went towards the abandoned houses and hover around for anything suspicious.

 

“Eren, you there?” The brunet heard his friend called for him. “Yes, I can hear you.” Eren chuckled when Armin sighed audibly. “Don’t wander off too far from the expedition area.” Armin reminded him.

 

“We just started and you’re already worried? You’re worse than Mikasa.” Eren laughed when Armin grumbled. “Who’s Mikasa??” Sasha joined in their conversation.

 

“She’s Eren's sister, but trust me, she’s acting a lot like Eren’s mother to be honest.” Armin explained and Sasha chuckled. “Good for you to have a sister. I’m the only child in my family.” Sasha continued rambling about herself and Eren just smiled and gave her some short remarks so that the older won’t feel like she’s talking by herself.

 

When he felt like everyone else had joined in the conversation, he stopped talking and focusing on his main aim; to find the house with flickering light he saw 4 years ago.  
It’s true, he hadn’t forgotten about that.

 

He took one last turn before he stopped in front of a wooden cabin. He wasn’t that sure whether this is the house he saw, but judging from the location, and the direction of the wall from where he’s standing, he’d say he could try his luck.

 

He was hovering from one end to another when he heard a commotion on the other side of the abandoned village. “What was that??” He asked his squad. “I’m not sure myself.” Armin replied.

 

“Shit, I missed it!! It ran away too quickly!” Sasha exclaimed. “Did it attacked you??” Eren asked when he heard noises of motorcycle tyres screeching against the solid ground not too far away from him.

 

“No, but I managed to shoot its leg. I’m sure it will slow down eventually. The squads in the eastern wing are chasing him too.”

 

 _'East?'_ The brunet spun around and he realised that he is in the far most east in their formation _. 'Did it run this way?'_

 

“Eren, where are you?” Armin asked, worried. Before he could answer his friend, he heard a noise coming from behind him and he immediately jumped and turned around. “Who’s there??” He asked, his voice was almost echoing now that the motorcyclists had given up and turned around.

 

“What’s wrong, Eren? Did you see something??” The captain finally asked.

 

“No, don’t worry, it’s nothing.” Eren decided not to tell his squad about the sound he heard. If it were to be the shape shifters they claimed it to be, his squad won’t hesitate to come and kill it on the spot.

 

And Eren wouldn’t want that.

 

He doesn’t know why and what triggered his curiosity about the true nature of these shape shifters; why are they attacking humans and poses threats to humanity, as the government had claimed them to be.

 

He switched off his earpiece so that his squad couldn’t hear him. Whatever conversation he’ll have with whatever it is that was hiding behind the dumpster should only be his own little secret. After all, he might get sacked out of the Military if they managed to find out that he didn’t kill the supposedly dangerous creature and instead decided to get to know them better.

 

“I know you’re hiding there. Show yourself. I’m not here to kill you.” Eren tried, but he heard no movements so he decided that he has to do something.

 

He took out his laser gun from the holster, just in case if it decided to be a bit aggressive and dying on the first expedition doesn’t sound appealing to Eren at all (not that dying in any other expeditions in the future was part of his plan).

 

Thanks to the special Military suit he’s wearing, he’s a lot stronger than he is. It took him a lift of his finger to lift the dumpster and he was equally shocked. He threw the rusty metal to the side and aimed his gun to whatever it is behind it.

 

His eyes immediately landed on a small figure, wearing all black with a mask covering the lower half of its face, crouching on the ground who was staring him in shock.

 

 _‘A human??’_ Eren wasn’t certain. The black clothed figure in front of him may be physically human, but knowing well that their predator is a shape shifter, Eren knew he had to keep his guard up no matter what.

 

“The fuck?!”

 

Eren was shocked. It definitely sounded like a male. “Y-you.. curse?” He asked, carefully in case in decided to lunge at him.

 

“I can fucking curse in my every sentence, shithead.” The small male retorted and suddenly hissed, his voice muffled behind the mask. Eren darted his eyes from the face down to the male's body, and thanks to the dim moonlight, the brunet saw that his thigh is bleeding.

 

“You’re injured!” Eren quickly lowered his gun and put it back in the holster before approaching the male on the ground. Eren was shocked when the guy pulled out his knife and threw it directly towards him, but luckily the former was equally as fast to block away the knife using his arm guard.

 

“I’m not gonna kill you.” Eren said. The guy squinted his eyes, not believing Eren at all.

 

“I don’t believe you. Why should I??”

 

Eren pulls out his laser gun and placed it on the ground. “I wanted to talk. I already switched off my earpiece and tracker so I need to make it quick.”

 

“I don’t-”

 

Just then, both of them heard a very near rumbling sound of motorcycles nearing them. The small male tried to stand up, but stumbled back down. Without thinking long, Eren quickly bent down and picked the guy up. He wobbled a bit due to the unexpectedly heavy male (his size doesn’t show).

 

“Oi fucker! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Eren struggled to hold the other in place since he did put up a fight (very serious fight) before he quickly hovered away from the spot. Ignoring the other’s trashing and curses, he quickly made his way into one of the empty houses and closed the door behind him.

 

Just what kind of a stunt was he pulling? He wasn’t so sure himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus, the story starts. Chapter 1 was only a warm up :)


	3. The Vague Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets a bunch of strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay. I've been rewriting this chapter for god knows how many times and I still am not satisfied. Hope it meets your expectations.

Eren went into one of the rooms and put the male gently onto the floor, next to a very dusty bed. He peeked through the window and saw the lights from the motorcyclists patrolling around the area.

 

He didn’t know what drives him to this; running away and hiding from his own team, with an injured..shape shifter who might kill him any seconds in an abandoned house.

 

Eren was brought back to reality when he heard the other grunted lowly, probably from the pain in his thigh. “I'll treat your wound.” He looked around the room for anything that can be used as a bandage, but that wouldn’t be such a bright idea for all of them would be too dirty and the wound might get infected.

 

The brunet quickly took off his headgear, hover skate and the rest of his armoured suit (which shocked the hell out of the small guy), leaving him only in his navy blue Military trousers and black singlet. He crouched next to the smaller male. He was about to inspect the wound when the other grabbed his wrist.

 

“I can take care of it myself.” He stared Eren dead in the eyes, and due to their close proximity and without Eren’s headgear covering his eyes, he could make out the male’s eye; grey but almost light blue, sharp and piercing. _‘Almost like Mikasa's.’_

 

“Fine.” Eren said before pulling his singlet over his head and handed it to the other. The shorter male stared him again, but this time in both shock and confusion.

 

“And why the hell do I need your filthy clothes?” He asked. Eren almost rolled his eyes in annoyance. When he planned to talk to this shape shifter creature, never in his mind he thought that it could be this annoying and feisty. Not to mention a rather vulgar vocabulary he’s using.

 

“That’s the cleanest piece of cloth I can get.” Eren emphasised. “Unless you want to cover your wound with a dusty cloth over here.” He pointed out the bed sheet that only god knows how long it has been there.

 

The male groaned before muttering a low “Give me that” and tugging Eren’s singlet harshly from his grip. “Just tear it if you need to.” The brunet said before standing up to check out for any Military movements from the window. He took a brief glance towards the other who was tearing his singlet before tying it around his injured thigh.

 

“I’m Eren. I’m from Sina.”

 

The masked guy stared him from the ground before scoffing, loud enough for Eren to hear. “As if I give a damn from whichever part of the world you’re from.” He replied rudely.

 

“I’m trying to be nice here.”

 

“Listen here, brat. I don’t care.” The shorter male stood up and limped his way towards Eren. “For all I care, you and your shit bowl of a government can go to hell.”

 

Eren stared him dead in the eyes. “I didn’t know what’s the issue with you.. people, with us. That’s why I wanted to talk.” Eren paused before continuing. “And I’m not a brat. I’m 22.” Eren retorted in defence, which the other shrugged.

 

“Fair enough. But you’re still a brat to me.”

 

“I don’t think you’re any older considering..” Eren trailed off and indicating about the other’s height with his eyes. The other was truly short. Probably one head shorter than Eren, he noted mentally.

 

“Fuck you.” The smaller male hissed. Suddenly, the door to the room flung open and both of them jumped in surprise, Eren was quick to pull the other behind him. He didn’t care whether the other was being mean to him.

 

“Whoa, I’m sorry to interrupt!” Someone, a female suddenly burst in. She was wearing the exact black clothing with a mask just like the short male. The thing is, she’s not aware that Eren was one of the Military.

 

“Who are you?” She asked Eren when she saw the other male, possibly her ally, behind him. She raised her eyebrows suggestively when she noticed that Eren was shirtless.

 

Before the brunet could answer her, he felt a sting at his nape before he collapses.

 

Eren's blurry sight could make out the small male bending down before kneeling next to him before taking off the mask covering the lower half of his face. “Name’s Levi.” The man, who had introduced himself as Levi brought a small taser in front of Eren’s face.

 

“You’ll only be paralysed for a while so don’t worry.” Levi retracted the taser from his face before standing up. “We’ll bring him along. Ymir, you carry him. I need to get his gears.”

 

“What?? Making a girl do labour work..” Eren could faintly hear the lady, Ymir according to Levi, grumbled before he felt himself being lifted off the ground before passing out.

  
  


_  
“Eren, come here.”_

 

_A middle aged lady, her black hair had grown with some silver streak, sitting on a rocking chair patted her lap. The six-year-old Eren happily skipped towards his grandmother and gladly took a seat._

 

_“I have something for you.” She said as she took Eren’s small hand in hers. She slipped in a small pendant, round as a coin. The small boy inspected the small pendant, with a swirling pattern engraved on it._

 

_“What’s this, grandma?” He asked while staring his sweet-looking grandmother._

 

_“You can keep it. I got it from my grandmother, so I think I should pass it to my grandson too.”_

 

_Eren stared the pendant one last time before turning his attention fully to the old lady. “Grandma, tell me more about the villages outside the walls!”_

 

_“You really like that story, huh?” She chuckled before adjusting the boy on her lap so that the latter would be leaning against her chest._

 

_“Once, there was a village...”_

_  
  
  
  
_ _‘That dream...’_

 

“He’s quite an eye candy. Don’t you think so? Shirtless, hands shackled to the bedpost..”

 

He heard that same woman’s voice from before. Ymir, was it? _‘W-wait, shackled??’_

 

“What kind of answer are you expecting from me, woman?” This time, an unfamiliar male voice spoke.

 

“Of course I’m asking Isabel instead of you, dumbass.” Ymir said again.

 

Eren groaned and they all stopped talking. How long has he’s been out? Where’s Armin and his squad? Did they safely go back inside?

 

He blinked his eyes from the bright light from the bulb entering his eyes, and realised that he was on a bed, in a small, surprisingly clean room. But the room he’s in having no windows at all. Where is he?? Then he noticed that there is a bunch of people, four to be exact, were staring him.

 

Ymir and a red hair woman are sitting on a chair next to his bed while another two men were standing a bit further from him. He tried to rub his head, but then felt a cold metal around his wrist.

 

“Oh, you’re up, big boy.” Ymir cheered. “Sorry, what’s your name? I asked Captain, but all he did was shrug me off.” The tanned female asked. _‘Captain?’_

 

“Eren.” He answered shortly before trying his best to familiarise these strangers' faces. “I’m Ymir. I’m sure you heard Captain calling my name yesterday and this is Isabel.” Ymir pointed at the lady next to her. “That’s Farlan and the one with the horse face is Jean.”

 

“You shit!” The horse-faced guy, according the Ymir, exclaimed.

 

“Umm.. Are you guys really a shape shifter?” Eren asked groggily, still adjusting himself. He felt vulnerable under the intense stares of these strangers who might actually be shape shifters, plus, he’s shirtless and shackled.

 

How wrong exactly is that.

 

Suddenly Ymir laughed loudly, earning a glare from both the guys standing furthest from Eren. “You’re funny, Eren!” She continued laughing, making Eren even more confused. Was he wrong?

 

Isabel decided to interrupt when Ymir is still obnoxiously laughing. “Where did you hear that from anyway? As far as we know, we are perfectly human.”

 

“That’s the government’s propaganda to make everyone forget about our existence. I can’t believe people actually fell for it.” The guy with dirty blond hair, Farlan spoke.

 

Eren tried to digest the information he had just retrieved. _‘So.. the stories grandma told me about the people and the villages outside the walls were true all along?’_ Too bad it was a long time ago and he can’t remember the exact details of the stories.

 

“Do you have any idea where Levi is? I need to talk to him.” Eren asked, earning a very audible gasp from the redhead. “How dare you addressed Captain with his first name?!” Isabel cried.

 

“Oh, so Levi is the Captain??” _‘What’s wrong with that though?’_ Eren thought.

 

“This kid clearly doesn’t know who is he dealing with.” The horse-faced guy said, and Eren immediately stare him. He really did have something against people calling him a kid. “I bet you’re no older yourself, horse-face.” The brunet retorted. Jean gritted his teeth, clearly pissed off with him.

 

“That’s it, you’re on my shit list, fucker.”

 

“Captain Levi is our leader! No one calls him by his name except for Commander Erwin and Section Commander Hange!”

 

 _‘Commander Erwin? Section Commander Hange?? Hange..’_ Eren kept that question to himself.

 

“Why are you guys here anyway?” The tanned male asked Ymir when he felt intense stare was given to him by Farlan, Isabel and Jean.

 

“Oh, actually this girl right here wants to meet you.” The tanned lady said as she patted Isabel's shoulder. “She told me, Captain found you when he was on his nightly duty. Captain wasn’t the type to trust anyone that fast, but you.. He brought you here.” Isabel said.

 

_‘She didn’t know that I’m from the Military? Does Ymir know?’_

 

“What the fuck are you all doing here?” The familiar, bored voice was heard, except that this time, he was clearly angry.

 

Levi was standing at the door with his arms crossed. Isabel immediately stood up and made her way in between Farlan and Jean.  


“It was Isabel's idea!” Jean was quick to put the blame on the girl. Well, he’s somewhat true. It was Isabel's idea, but Ymir insisted the two men to tag along, judging from the uninterested look they were giving the whole time.

 

“I don’t care, I want everyone out before I fucking slit your throats.” Levi threatened and they were quick enough to make a move and leave.

 

Under the bright lights, Eren could now make up the appearance of Levi.. the light doesn’t make him any taller, though. He’s still the short man from before, pale skin in contrast with his dark hair. He had an unannounced expression on his face.

 

“Uhh, how long has it been since I passed out?” Eren asked. “Don’t worry. You haven’t beat sleeping beauty. It’s only been half a day. Or I should say, half a  _night_. It’s shortly after dawn now.” Levi said, not leaving his sass behind before making his way towards the couch.

 

Eren rattled the shackles against the steel bed post, effectively gaining Levi's attention. “Can you remove these first?” The brunet asked expectantly. The raven haired stared him lazily before shrugging. “Sorry brat, but no can do. It’s a prevention step, in case you might actually decide to kill me. Not that I’ll be an easy kill, however.”

 

Eren gritted his teeth before tugging his wrists again. “I told you, I’m not your enemy.”

 

“And you really think I’d believe that?” Levi asked and the brunet let out a low growl but it didn’t seem to faze the other.

 

“Watch your attitude, brat. I can kill you instantly if you decided to drop your manners.”

 

 _‘Says the one who’s sour himself.’_ “I’m not a brat.” He defended again. “How old are you anyway?” He tried again since Levi did not answer him when he asked about his age earlier. _‘You didn’t seem to be that privileged in terms of height.’_ Eren didn’t say the last few sentences out loud since he didn’t want to make the grumpy man even grumpier.

 

Plus, he might actually get himself killed. Levi doesn’t look like he’s joking, after all.

 

“I’m 32. Now stop pestering me with my age.” Eren was sealed shut. _‘32?? Seriously?? He looked no older than myself!’_

 

Levi smirked before fishing out the key to the shackles and spun it on his forefinger. “I might release you. It all depends on your cooperation.”

 

“What do you need me to do?” Eren asked when he saw the elder approached him. The latter then climbed onto the bed before leaning close to him.

 

“Actually, on second thought...” Levi’s sentence trailed off before he took out his pocket knife. “You already heard too much. Seen too much, as well. I’m sure those clowns told you a lot of things.” Eren felt the other traced the blunt side of the knife along his collarbone before stopping right at the junction of his neck.

 

“No, actually they haven’t told me anything except for a guy called Commander Erwin and Section Commander Hange.” Eren said as he stared deep into the elder's grey eyes. “And you’re their Captain. Their leader.” He could feel Levi's breathing on his face and he managed to catch the faint smell of soap on him.

 

“I’m not here to kill any of you.” The brunet said and the raven haired squinted his eyes. “Why would I believe word coming from a brat who is serving the government?”

 

“I didn’t become their servant to serve them. I just wanted to go outside and learn the truth.”

 

“What truth there is for you to know? Why are you seeking for the truth that none of you really cared?” Levi pressed his knife harder against Eren’s neck. The younger male however, is not fazed by the threat and answered calmly.

 

“Because I believe that my grandmother is one of your people.” Eren blurted out. He seriously believed that his grandmother had to have something related to these people, judging from the fondness of her voice whenever he was told about the outside villages.

 

“What do you know about the villages?” Levi asked, his knife moved slightly away from Eren’s throat.

 

“I can’t remember much. The story was told way back then when I was still a child. My grandmother stopped telling me the stories when I reach early adolescents. But I remember clearly how happy she was when she told me those stories.” The tanned male explained.

 

Levi hummed before retracting his knife and slipped it back into the back pocket of his trousers.

 

“Tell me more about it. Whatever bits that you still remember.” The older of the two said as he removed himself from Eren and sat next to him on the bed. He leaned against the headboard while crossing his arms.

 

“I was told that the villagers were all like a big family. There’s a river where the children would play.. and their leader was called.. Acker- _something_.”

 

“Ackerman.”

 

“It was true?! Do you know anyone by that name?!” Eren exclaimed, the metal chain of his shackles rattled against the bed post when Levi corrected him. The latter remained silent before fishing out the key from his pocket and unlocked the metal binding from Eren’s wrists.

 

“You’re going to trust me from only that much?” Eren asked once he was freed. He sat up and watched the raven haired male threw the key onto the bedside table before going back into his previous position and crossed his legs.

 

“I’m not trusting you entirely. But for now, I think I can lower my guard down for a bit.”

 

“Uhh, thanks Levi.” The brunet said while rubbing his wrists. “I’ll let you stay.” Levi suddenly said, and Eren immediately grabbed the former’s wrist out of surprise. The elder flinched, but Eren couldn’t really felt it as he was still trying to decipher what Levi had just said.

 

“Really?!” The bed was shaking and Levi gave him a glare before the younger immediately retracted his hand. “I mean, thank you. I really appreciate it.”

 

“The clowns you just met, they are my team.” Levi said before standing up from the bed and walked towards a cupboard in the corner of the room. He (carefully) rummaged it before pulling out a white T-shirt and handed it to the still shirtless male.

 

“Put it on. I’ll introduce you to them properly.”

 

Eren took the piece of clothing and slipped it on. The T-shirt was a bit too small, hugging his (thankfully, gorgeous) torso. He had nothing to be shy of since he was basically topless before. “That’s the biggest I have so you’ll have to bear with it for now.” The raven haired said.

 

“No, it’s fine. Thank you.” Eren immediately replied. Levi smirked in amusement before leading the younger the way. “Your team..they aren’t aware that I’m from Sina Military, am I right?” Eren asked when they are climbing the stairs that leads to a room. Then only the brunette realised that they were in the basement of one of the abandoned houses.

 

“Only Ymir knows. I told her not to tell anyone. I just told her to make up stories on how I found you. ”

 

“I see.” The taller male replied. He stopped Levi from opening the front door of the house by clearing his throat. “What now, brat?”

 

“I’m Eren Jeager.” Levi raised his brows and Eren cleared his throat the second time, awkwardly with his hand extended for Levi to shake. “I..feel like I have to introduce myself again. Under a different circumstances.”

 

Staring him in amusement, Levi shook his hand firmly.

 

“Well then, _Eren Jaeger._ I’m Levi Ackerman.”

 

Eren couldn’t hide his shock and Levi just gave him a grin before turning on his heels and unlocked the door.  
  



	4. The Unknown Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi convinces Erwin to let Eren stay.

Levi crossed his arms while leaning against a wall while watching his squad interrogating Eren. They were all circling him on the floor with Eren facing all four of them.

 

They were in another basement of an abandoned house, where the squad usually meets. The young man flustered and he occasionally panicked when Isabel asked him about his job and why were he wandering around outside.

 

Prior to meeting them, Eren and Levi had agreed on settling down with the former working as a researcher and he was carrying his research when he stumbled upon Levi who is injured and running away from the Military.

 

“Can't you do it in the morning? Or during the day at least? You don’t know how lucky you are or the Military might’ve mistaken you as one of us and kill you without a second thought.” Farlan said, a bit sceptical.

 

“Because I heard you people only come out at night.” Eren replied.

 

“Aren't you afraid, at least? You didn’t know that we’re humans at first, right?” The red head asked, genuinely curious. She had been the most sincere (minus Ymir since she knows the truth) to know about the brunette out of Levi’s squad.

 

“I learned a bit of martial arts so at least I can defend myself.”

 

“Really?!! You’re so cool!” Isabel screamed. “Let's have a sparring one day!”

 

Eren faked a laugh before Jean interjected. “What's so cool about him, anyway? Like you haven’t seen anyone who can fight, Isabel. We all have that skill.”

 

“Alright, that’s enough all of you. I’m bringing him to Erwin.” Levi said as he walked towards his squad and Eren. Isabel then turned towards the raven haired male before asking. “Are you going to send him back?”

 

“No. But, it’s up to him actually.” Levi said as he stared the tanned brunet. Eren stared him back before turning to the rest. “I’m staying. I still have a lot to learn about you.” Isabel blushed when Eren stared him straight in the eye.

 

“Eren.” Levi called which made the two to break their eye contact. The captain gestures for the newbie to stand up and follow him.

 

Eren apologised before excuses himself and ran after Levi, who was already climbing up the stairs. “Isabel seems to like you.” Levi said once he heard Eren was trailing behind him.

 

“I’m glad she does. Farlan and Jean don’t seem to, though.” Levi hummed as he pushed the floor-door before he climbed out to the attached room. “Do you think she will hate me if she knows who I really am?” Eren asked.

 

“That's not important for now. If you prove that you’re worth their trust, _my_  trust, I think no one will ever question you.” The pale skin man said as he waited for Eren to climb out before shutting the door close.

 

“I guess you’re right.”

 

They exited the house before walking towards another abandoned house, this time to finally meet the Commander, Erwin.

 

Levi made his entrance a bit too grand, as he stomped his way down the basement before opening the door with a loud slam, effectively earning the attention of the bulky, muscular man who was sitting in his desk, along with a woman who was leaning against his desk.

 

“Oh great. You’re here as well, Four Eyes. Saved my time travelling to your place.” Levi said as he waited for Eren to step in before shutting the Hey door behind him.

 

“Good morning, Levi.” Erwin said as he took a glance towards Eren. “And I see you brought _a friend_ over.” The blond male said as he stared Eren from head to toe.

 

The woman with a messy ponytail kicked herself from the desk and approached the two men. She inspected Eren closely, making the younger to take a few steps backwards to create a decent space between them. “I’m Hange Zoe. You’re Eren Jeager, am I right?”

 

The three men stared her in confusion before both Levi and Eren asked at the same time.

 

“You _know_ him??”

 

“You know who I am?”

 

The woman laughed before patting Eren’s shoulder. “I know you from someone whom I am close to.” She said, earning a puzzled look from the brunet.

 

“Hange, since you know our _guest_ here, I want you to bring him to your place. I need to talk to Levi.” Erwin suddenly spoke while moving from his desk. He scrutinised Eren a little bit more. “Eren Jeager, it’s nice to meet you, but I really have to dismiss you now. I’ll talk to you again later. I’m Erwin Smith, by the way.”

 

Hange then dragged Eren out of the room, The small glance Eren threw towards him didn’t go unnoticed before he watched the younger following the woman out of the room obediently.

 

Erwin turned to face the short man once they were alone, and the latter just raised his eyebrows. “Talk. I have other things to do.” Levi said.

 

“I thought it’s clear to us that _strangers_ aren’t allowed in our base.”

 

“He said his grandmother is from our village.” Levi said before walking towards Erwin’s desk and looking at what was scattered on it. It was full of strategies and shit.

 

Levi never really acted based on properly outlined strategies and usually trusting his own instinct. His squad had also been trained to act on their instincts, but they rather let Levi to decide on that, and they simply act on his orders.

 

“And you believed him?” Erwin asked as his eyes followed Levi’s every single movement. “Levi, if his grandmother is from our village, you might not even know her. Why would you care so much??” The blond asked.  
  
  
  
“That's not really the reason why I let him stay, to be honest.” The raven haired replied.  
“Why’d you let him stay, then?”

  
  
“I just felt like it.” Levi answered. Erwin knew Levi’s intuition is always right, but this time, he doubts it. “I know you’re doubting me, but trust me on this.” He said while staring his friend deep in his eyes.

  
  
The tall man sighed before rubbing his temple. “You know I can never say no to you. But this is a matter of our safety. Think about the others. He might be a spy.”

  
  
Levi always knew that Erwin has a soft spot for him, it is something that they never really talked about. While Levi, he only thinks of Erwin as a childhood friend, there was never really a label on what the latter thought of him as.

  
  
His squad had a hunch that they are in some sort of relationship and Levi could not help but to feel a bit disturbed on how they ended up with that conclusion.

  
  
“He's not a spy. Don’t worry.” Levi assured. Erwin is being sceptical of Eren even without him knowing that the younger belongs to one of their enemies. _‘I guess, that should remain as a secret for now.’_ The black haired male thought to himself.  
  
  
  
“Just leave him under me and my squad. He told me wanted to learn about us.” Levi said as he piled the last piece of paper with the others.  
  
  


“You cleaned my desk, again. I’m not done with my work.” The tall blond said. Without Levi knowing, Erwin's previously messy desk had already been organised neatly. Levi scoffed before he decided to make a move. “Learn to keep your place clean, Eyebrows.”  
  
  


He received no other reply from his friend until he was walking past the latter when Erwin grabbed his arm to stop him. “Don't lose your focus because of him, Levi. Remember about your sister.” The tall man said. The shorter man shrugged the hand off his arm. “I know. Never once have I forgotten about her.”  
  
  


“Good then. You can go now.” Erwin said as Levi quickly walked towards the door before he was called yet again.

 

“What now?” Levi rolled his eyes in annoyance before turning on his heels to face the other.

 

“You _fancy_ him, don’t you?” Erwin suddenly blurted out.

 

“Fuck you. I don’t fancy him.” Levi replied angrily. Erwin smirked before walking back to his desk. “Yeah, sure. Don’t let him get in your way, Levi.” Levi grunted before walking out and slamming the door shut.

 

 _‘I don’t fancy that brat, you shit.’_ Levi said mentally before he suddenly remembers that his squad will be in charge with hunting duty today. He’s still injured and decided to let Farlan take his lead for today.

 

“I should probably go and find Hange and the brat.” He said to himself before making his way towards Hange's lab. He still needs to know how on Earth does their scientist knows who Eren is.

 


	5. Building Trusts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super late update. I don't have any excuse and this is all due to my lazy ass. I'm sorry ><

“Hey, Armin.”

  
The blond male turned around when he heard his name was being called. He smiled weakly when he saw that it was Sasha. The lady approached before taking a seat next to him on the bench.

  
They were in the training area and Armin had just finished his close combat training with his partner, Annie.  
  
  
“I’m sorry about what happened on the first expedition. I should’ve protected the two of you.” Sasha said glumly. It has been three days since Eren’s disappearance and they were all very distraught by the fact that he was nowhere to be found.  
  
  
Armin had yet to tell Mikasa about it. He was awfully sad himself, but he couldn’t imagine how would Mikasa feel since Eren is a family.

  
“It's not your fault, Miss Sasha. His tracker had disappeared from the radar just like that.” Armin said, trying his best to ease his senior's guilt. And probably his, too.

  
“Have a good rest, alright?” Sasha said as she squeezed Armin's shoulder. He nodded firmly as he watched the lady walked away, leaving him alone on the bench.

  
He took another few minutes before stretching his limbs and walked towards the dormitory. He passed by his roommates before going straight to his bed, not caring that he’s sweating like crazy from the training earlier.

  
He was about to lay down when he heard his name being called. “Recruit Armin Arlert, Recruit Eren Jaeger!” Shouted a guy with a sling bag full of letters, standing in front of the door. “Yes?” Armin stood up and walked towards the man.

  
“You are..?” The man asked. “Oh, I’m Armin Arlert. But can I take Eren Jeager's letter on his behalf? He’s not around.” Armin said weakly.

  
“Sure.” The man passed Armin the letters before walking to the next room. He looked at the envelopes that had his name written on it. One with a very neat handwriting he knew very well off, Mikasa’s. He suddenly felt sick in his stomach. He then scanned another one with Eren’s name in it.  
  
  
The third envelope.. Was written his name on it, but the handwriting is quite messy, but still readable.

  
Since he’s in the Military, he couldn’t bring along his hand phone so the only way for him to communicate is through letters. Armin had to thank the government, at least their postal service isn’t lousy.

  
The blond male walked to his bed and flop on it before first opening the mysterious letter.

  
  
  
_My dearest cousin Armin,_

  
_How’s life in the Military? I heard you went out of the walls last week. It was what you always wanted, right?_

  
_I’m sorry for my bad handwriting. We always talk through the messenger and you rarely see my hideous writing._

  
_Eren’s with me, and he’s unharmed. I’m writing on his behalf to tell you that you have nothing to worry at. If Mikasa’s asking about Eren, tell her that Eren’s doing fine._

  
_He’s not allowed to write a letter to you himself because our leader didn’t allow him to. That’s why I’m writing on his behalf._

  
_I know you must be confused right now, but, I’m not a normal scientist you believe I am, Armin. I wish to tell you everything but I don’t think this is the right time._

_  
Your cousin, Hange_

  
  
  
First of all, _what the actual fuck_?

  
He did not expect to receive a letter telling about Eren’s well-being, especially from his cousin in the first place.

  
Armin ruffled his hair before staring down at his lap. He had always thought that his cousin works as a scientist in the neighbouring city of Rosé. But, now? What exactly is she working as?

  
No one outside the Military knows that Eren had gone missing. The rest believed that he died on the first expedition, but Armin decided to believe otherwise. He knew Eren too well to simply think that he died that easily.  
  
  
If that’s the case, then, what Hange's telling him might be true? But, how sure is he that this letter is from his cousin?

  
Should he go to Rosé? But, are they even there?

  
He stormed out of the dormitory and ran towards the public phone. Thank god no one was there before he dialled Hange's phone number. He tapped his foot impatiently as the beeping sound filled his ear.

  
“Hello, this is Hange Zoe speaking.” A familiar voice spoke through the line.  
  
  
“You owe me a super long explanation. Along with my friend.” Armin hissed once be heard his cousin's voice.

  
“Oh, Armin!! I didn’t know you can call me from the inside the Military base! Damn, I have to change my number now..” Hange said cheerfully on the other side of the line. “Hange, did you really sent me a letter??” He interrupted.

  
“I guess it reached you safely.” Hange laughed, but it slowly died down when Armin stayed silent. “Armin, whatever you read, it’s all true. Eren’s with me.”

  
“How??” The blond almost raised his voice, but he quickly turned around to see if there’s anyone behind him. He let out a deep breath when there’s no one except for himself. “Are you in Rosé, Hange? Can we meet up?”

  
“It’s better that you just stay on your side. It’s too dangerous if you come near me, Armin.”

  
“What about Eren??” Armin couldn’t help but to reconfirm Eren’s whereabouts. “I told you, he’s fine. He said he’ll go back once he’s satisfied with whatever answers he’s looking for.”

 _  
‘What answers?’_ What is it that Eren wanted to know? Where are they, really??

  
Before Armin could ask, Hange interjected. “Armin, relax. For goodness’ sake, Eren’s fine.” She said before pausing. “I have to go now. I won’t be using this number anymore, though.” Hange said.  
  
  
“Wait!” Armin quickly exclaimed. “How can I reach you, then?”

  
“We’ll meet when the time is right.”

  
And with that, the line was cut off. Armin groaned before going straight away to his dorm. He bumped into Reiner in the hallway but he couldn’t care less. _‘Don't worry, Hange. I’ll give you a surprise visit and you can tell me everything then.’_ __  
  


  
***

  
  
It has been almost a month since Eren got himself into the base but unfortunately, he hadn’t learned anything significant since the day he had been officially assigned under Levi’s care. Moreover, he was not given any room for himself (not that he expected them to give him one), instead he had to share with either Jean or Farlan.

 

He had left a bad first impression of himself on Jean (and mostly the latter's at fault too) so he decided Farlan was the best option. He had to sleep on the floor with his hands shackled, but he wasn’t really bothered about that.

 

Isabelle was very happy to share her room with Eren but for goodness sake, she’s a girl. Levi was quick to dismiss the redhead's idea and she could only pout. No one dared to say anything against Levi’s orders. Ymir's cool though, but she’s a girl too.

 

Farlan however, wasn’t as bad as he thought at first. Eren understands that the man should be wary of him, since he could be lying about him being a researcher. Not that they are aware that he is lying. “I’m being nice to you because you gained Captain Levi’s trust in one night. None of us managed to do that.” He told Eren when they were trying to sleep one night. “I wonder what he sees in you.” Farlan said.

 

From Farlan, Eren learned a bit about them. They were all from a village destroyed 20 years ago. They were attacked by the Military without a legitimate reason. Most of them died, but those survived fled together towards the mountains, where there were other small villages that none are aware of.

 

Only some of them had moved out and set up the base, under Levi and Erwin's command. “It was Captain Levi’s idea to move closer to Sina. Commander Erwin wasn’t really fond of the idea at first, but he couldn’t really let Captain do it all alone.” Farlan paused before continuing. “Besides, we all know that Commander Erwin has a thing for Captain. They’re childhood friends, after all.” The blond said with a grin.

 

“Is that so..” Eren replied before shifting on the floor to get a better position. “Do you have any idea about Levi’s past? I mean, his family is the leader of your village, right?” The brunet asked as he stared the ceiling above him. It was dark, the small room was only illuminated by a candle on the bedside drawer.

 

“That, I don’t think I should be the one telling you. If you want to know, it’s Captain that should be the one to tell you.”

 

“I see..” Eren trailed off. “Any ideas where I should start?” He asked before staring the older who was laying on his bed. Farlan then stared him with an eyebrow raised. “What do you mean?” He asked. “What I meant was, is there anything I should do to make him to trust me enough, to tell me about his past?” Eren asked. He didn’t know why it bothered him so much about Levi’s past, but it really does.

 

“Cleanliness.” Farlan suddenly said. “Excuse me?” Eren replied, giving the older a weird look. “Start with your personal hygiene will do.” The blond said and Eren flinched _. ‘I don’t smell that bad, do I?’_ The brunet started to discreetly smell himself. “Don't worry. You don’t smell bad at all. Just cleanliness in general. I mean, your hair, if possible, try cuting it a bit. If you love it so much, maybe you could try to tie it up nicely.” Eren nodded. It’s not like his hair is super long or anything, the end is barely touching his shoulders.

 

Then again, if he were to compare it with Levi’s neatly shaved undercut, his hair would be considered long enough.

 

“He has OCD?” Eren asked and Farlan just laughed. “It's not that. He just loves cleanliness. We never tried to argue about that since it’s not a bad thing, so, why not?” The blond said. “Now young man, I would love to answer all of your questions, but it's already late night. Captain would flip our asses if we wake up late.” The older said before blowing the candle out.

 

The next morning, both him and Farlan was awaken to the sound of the door being knocked on hardly. “Wake up, you lazy asses.” They heard Levi’s emotion-less voice from behind the wooden door. “Farlan, you’re on cleaning duty today. Don’t try to run.” Levi paused. Farlan groaned before Levi continued. “Eren, get your ass up. I’ll be waiting for you up here.” 

 

With that, Eren quickly rubbed his eyes and throw his pillow onto the bed, hitting Farlan and the latter groaned even more. The brunet made his way towards the makeshift washroom at the end of the room and washed his face. He flattens his messy hair but before he could turn the knob, Farlan, who was still in his bed, stopped him. “What's wrong?” He asked, his feet was aching to quickly run upstairs to where Levi was waiting for him. Farlan sleepily pointed to his hair and he immediately understood.

 

“Oh, yeah.. Thanks!” He looked around for something that could tie his overgrown hair but he couldn’t find any. ‘I should ask some from Isabelle or Ymir.’ He decided to just neatly comb his hair before going up the stairs with his quickest steps. He was immediately greeted with the short man, standing next to a dining table, arms crossed while facing the living room.

 

From what Farlan had told him, he knew very well why is Levi standing instead of just sitting on one of those dining chairs which were covered with an almost-an-inch thick dust.

 

“Good morning.” Eren said and Levi immediately turned around. Levi eyed him from head to toe before nodding in approval. _‘Did I met his standards?’_ Eren thought to himself.  
  
  


Levi remained silent as he gestures for the brunet to follow him outside. The sky was still dark, but Eren could see the faint light rising from the horizon. Eren then turned his attention to the short man in front of him. He wondered what kind of childhood had he been through that had turned him into this stoic man today.

 

He almost crashed into the pale man when the latter suddenly stopped his tracks and turned around to face the tall brunet. “It has been a month. Do you feel like leaving now?” Levi asked. “No. I thought you agreed to let me stay.” Eren replied, staring Levi deep in his eyes. The black haired clicked his tongue before turning his head to the left, Eren immediately followed his action.

 

Eren then realised that they are standing in front of Hange's lab. Just like any other house, the lab was situated in the basement of a run down building. “You'll be joining us on our mission today.” Levi suddenly said.

 

Eren blinked has eyes in disbelief. “Pardon?” He said and Levi rolled his eyes. “I’m finally letting you join us and make your lazy ass useful here.” Levi said before gesturing Eren to follow him into the lab.

 

“Hey small guy. What can I do for you today?” Hange greeted them as soon as Levi stepped into the basement. It was still early and Hange’s already wide awake. Eren wondered if the woman ever sleeps. “Shut up four-eyes.” Levi said as he made his way towards Hange who was sitting in her work desk.

 

“Get this brat something useful. A pocket knife, maybe?” The short man said as he crossed his arms and rested his butt against Hange's desk.

 

“Oh, you’re finally letting him join you??” The scientist beamed before staring right towards Eren. “Going out with only a pocket knife sounds a bit too risky, don’t you think, Eren?” Hange asked. Eren was about to reply when Levi interjected. “We can’t trust him to carry an advanced weapon when we’re outside, am I right?”

 

Eren approached Levi with an unsatisfied look. “I thought you trusted me enough by now.”

 

“Not quite brat.” Levi replied with his usual flat tone as he shifts his gaze from Eren towards a table full of weapons. He kicked himself off from Hange’s desk and walked towards them before picking up a gun. The gun looks a lot like a normal gun. “That’s my latest invention. It may look like a small toy but this baby is a lot wilder than it looks.” Hange started when Levi scrutinised the gun thoroughly.

 

“You should have made it fancier.” Levi commented. Hange laughs as she wrote down some remarks in her notebook. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

“What can this small thing do?” Levi asked, genuinely interested in the small weapon. “Thanks to Eren's Military armour and laser gun you and Ymir brought to me, I actually did a thorough study on the laser proof armour and the laser gun itself. I still have a lot to do with the armour, but as for now,” She paused and grabbed the gun from Levi’s hold.

 

She aimed the gun towards Eren's armour before pulling the trigger. The red dot disappeared from the armour surface and left a small, clean hole in it. “It.. can shoot through the armour.” Eren, who stayed quiet this whole while, finishes Hange’s supposed statement in awe, receiving a quick nod from the scientist. “And it is super silent! Isn’t it cool?!” Hange asked as she shakes the tanned male.

 

Levi pushed the excited scientist away from him before he grabbed the gun from Hange. “I'm bringing this.” Levi said. “You can’t, small man. That thing is a prototype. That think's damaged and I have to work on it back from scratch.” Hange wanted to take back the gun from Levi, but he was quick to toss the it to Eren. Eren stared him, clueless before Levi spoke.

 

“Don't try to be dramatic. I know you can make another one.” Levi skims the table for a while and when he spotted a pocket knife and a bow, he quickly grabbed them and made a move. “Don't worry. We’ll return it without a single scratch.” Eren tried to assure Hange before he follows Levi to exit the lab.   
  


Once they were outside, Eren waited for Levi to give him the pocket knife. But the older didn’t. “You can use the laser gun.” Levi said once they exited the abandoned house. Eren blinked once. “You trust me with this?” Eren asked, confused with the older man. Just now, Levi explicitly told Hange that he couldn’t be trusted to carry around advanced weapons and now..?

 

“Are you sure, Levi? I mean, what you said back in the lab-”

 

“I know what I said.” Levi turned on his heels and faced the taller male. Eren (nearly) thinks it’s cute that Levi has to strain his neck just to look at him in the eye.

 

“I won’t betray your trust. I’ll do anything to make you accept me into your troop.” Eren assured.

 

“Prove it to me and my team later on our mission.” 

  
  



End file.
